


Perv!

by orphan_account



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom David, Dildos, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, M/M, Oviposition, Regret, Top Max, Underage Sex, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:32:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12076434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: David has a secret, Max finds it odd.





	1. A Deal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll appreciate your input. This is my third published work.

It started out innocently enough. 

At first it was little things, things David could ignore; name calling, spoon-flung food, profanity. Then it seemed as the summer went on they just got worse and harder to deal with. It became an almost every day event for his most troublesome camper, Max, to push the limits of what was acceptable play, and borderline… harassment. When he went to bed last night and an ‘item’ was missing from his room, he had a feeling Max’s supposedly failed break in attempt of the counselor’s cabin had been just another lie. He’d have to talk to the camper before his behavior got any worse.

He found Max before lunch, stopping the boy with a quick hand to the shoulder holding him there as the rest of the kids went into the mess hall with Gwen. When the two were alone David crouched down to Max’s level.

“What do you want Camp Man?” Max obnoxiously began looking at his fingernails, inspecting them for dirt he knew wasn’t there.

The counselor hadn’t thought this far ahead. He didn’t quite know how to approach such a subject. 

“Max,” he said, “you know I’m not one to accuse,” he paused again, “but you were the only one there at the time… and the way you’ve been acting lately…”

“Christ just spit it out already.”

“Um…,” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, “I’d like my… toy, back. Please Max I know you took it just kindly return it and we can forget this happened.” His face burned with scarlet.

Max rolled his eyes both physically and audibly. “The grown man camp counselor who still plays with toys. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised but I figured it was just some hippie art proj—.” He’d been an idiot not looking at David. Face bloodshot, nervous as fuck, unable to look him in the eye, ‘TOY’? Max vaguely remembered a conversation he’d overheard from his mother talking to someone over the phone. His face paled.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Max screamed and frantically began rubbing his hands over the blue hoodie trying to wipe off the fact he’d handled something so… so sick.

David jumped. without thinking he put a hand over the boy's mouth stifling his cries. Max resisted swatting the hand away and backing up, 

"Max please don't yell," he looked around at the mess hall entrance praying no one could hear the commotion and add to his already insurmountable embarrassment. "Please... ill do anything just give it back."

'Now there's an idea', Max thought steeling himself. 'If this perv wants his "toy" so bad then he was gonna work for it.'

"I'm getting the fuck outta this camp, David. You make that happen, and I wont talk. Deal?" A predatory grin played across the young face.

The counselor looked torn, and terrified. "Okay."

"Good." He got close to the man's face. "You're fucking disgusting."

David could only look at the ground. "I know." 

Max stepped around him as if he was contagious, and headed off toward the the tents. "You couldn't even buy a normal one. Fucking sick." He left David kneeling in the dirt downtrodden and pathetic.


	2. A command

‘What the hell is this thing?’ Max thought as he turned the rubbery item in his hands using the sleeves of his signature blue hoodie as makeshift gloves. It really did look like some weird art project, but what it was imitating Max had no idea. 

The “toy” as David had called it was thick as the boys arm and nearly as long, dull green covered its surface, and a narrow hole extended from the flared tip to the black base which read, “The Ovipositor,” in faintly raised letters. Max just grew more confused. Surely, David could have gotten something more standard. What made this thing so special? 

He thought of David alone in his cabin at night, blinds drawn, and door locked—. 

Nope. Fuck that thought right the hell outa here. 

He shoved the thing back under his pillow and swore he would burn it, but he would also be lying if it didn’t bug the hell out of him that it was just so weird. Specifically, he wanted to know why this one was David’s choice, as Neil would say, “For science!” On the other hand, it would just make it even more embarrassing for the man when Max told the world.

When Max left his tent, he decided stealing Gwen’s phone would be the best way to find out what this thing is, and if there was enough time he could look at a destination when for when he’d finally get out of this dump. He was looking down at the ground as he emerged and once through his face met something sturdy knocking the boy backward onto his ass.

“OW! What the fuck, David?” Max said standing and rubbing his backside. 

David had a slight pained expression across his face but recovered quickly removing his hand from his groin. “I’m sorry, Max. Are you alright?” He reached a hand out to the camper but Max swatted it away.

“I’m fine you idiot,” he said returning his hands into the hoodie. “What the hell do you want?”

David whimpered at the commanding tone reserving his usual comment about language. In light of the circumstance, he supposed it was okay to make an exception. “I wanted to let you know I tried contacting your parents to see if the—.”

“You fuckin what!?

“Well I… You said—.”

“I know what I said David. What makes you think I would want to go back to that hell? It’s worse than camp.”

“Oh,” Was all he could say. 

Max made a ‘come here’ gesture with his finger and David leaned down to the boy. Max grabbed hold of the yellow shirt around the counselors’ neck making him fall to his knees when he tried to jerk away. Their faces were close and Max got another taste of that musk which invaded his nose when he had run into David, but quickly dismissed it. 

Max kept a grip on the scarf as he spoke. “I already told you camp man. My parents are never coming to get me again. When this summer is over I’m going to be stuck here, and I’ll be damned if you think for a second I’m going with CPS. I do not care what you have to do but make it so that when I ditch this place nobody comes snooping.” He jerked the man forward slightly eliciting another whimper. “Got it?” 

David nodded, “Mm-hm.” 

“Good,” Max said releasing the man who retreated back out of the boy’s short reach and stood again.

David looked at Max sadly. He was worried his life at Camp Campbell would be over, but he was also saddened for the way Max’s life was heading. Luckily for the boy though, David’s embarrassment and self-preservation won out. “I’ll figure something out,” he said leaving.

When the man was out of sight Max headed to the cabins. He had a phone to steal.

 

 


	3. Break in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David takes his frustrations out on the bottle making him easy prey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have no idea how I struggled with this.

He was drunk that much was for sure. The two steps leading into his cabin shifted and grew into a mountain and a mole hill. He held the keys to the front door out before him like they were some kind of talisman capable of warding off inebriation and painstakingly raised his right foot. It made it all of an inch from dirt before he slammed it back down holding the talisman harder for balance. Once steadied he attempted the climb again, this time nearly making it to the top before stumbling back out of the protective cone of light from overhead the door.  


“Darn,” he belched. “Almost had it.” He tried again.  


After a few more attempts his head rested against the wooden door. He thought this would be a good idea since his vision wasn’t staying still and he reasoned it was because his head was moving too much. So he pressed his forehead to the pine… cedar… wood slab, and gingerly brought the cord wrapped handle of the key to the socket. The cord was there just for this type of scenario, the kind were the keys would look the same without identifying features.  


“Come on little guy,” he crooned trying to find the keyhole. The heavily scratched lock refused to allow him entry sliding away the key with each thrust. He whined at the need to get inside.  


Against the better judgment of the pine-cedar-wood-slab he removed his head from its rest and knelt down eye level with the lock and gave it his sternest look. Satisfied that he had gotten his point across he brought the key up and closed one eye like he was threading a needle and pressed forward.  


Click.  


“Campe--,” he hiccupped, “Diem.”  


Inside, the cabin was dark. He moved across the sparsely furnished living room to the small kitchenette. The heartburn was eating its way through his throat so in his haste to reach the sink his shin became wholly acquainted with the sharp edge of the coffee table causing him to scream out.  


“MOTHERFUCKER!” He said.  


In the resulting pin-drop silence of realization at the fact he had just cursed loud enough for the whole camp to hear he noticed two things: the coffee table was in front of the refrigerator which was odd enough, but secondly he swore that there was another crash the same time as he’d screamed. He looked around. Thinking he’d knocked something large onto the floor he knelt down, or more realistically thanks to the liquor, performed a controlled fall so that he was now on his hands and knees feeling around for anything which may have skidded across the hardwood. The light switch glared down at him, forgotten.  


‘It was probably nothing,’ he thought sitting up in the dark. His eyes had adjusted somewhat and he looked around at his living space. The worn green armchair nestled in one corner was his favorite place to rest and knit. He thought how nice it would feel to just pass out in the chair surrounded by the balls of yarn then figured the bed would be better. Beside the chair on a rolling stand was a small television, its rabbit ears bent but functional. In the center of the space was a modest loveseat covered in cracked leather which he’d supplemented with numerous throws and quilts. The coverings usually ended up draped over the couch back on which he could see the black and red striped Marlboro blanket he’d gotten from his grandmother. Next to that was a cheap supermarket throw, a blue hoodie, a large down comforter, a—  


He stood up suddenly sober. Crossing to the couch he flipped the now remembered switch flooding the room in light. David snatched the fabric from its resting place and stared in confusion. If this was here then its owner was not far behind. He membered the noise from earlier that he’d mistaken as another falling object.  


“Max?” He asked tentatively scanning the cabin. The sudden light had distorted his already shaky vision but soon he was sure the room was empty. That just left the bedroom, its door was slightly ajar. He tried to make his tone more serious but the slurring made it difficult.  


“Max? If you’re here you need to come out right now.”  


No answer.  


He went to the door and pushed it open. The lights were off inside and he made a grab for the switch but remembered there wasn’t one. The only light in this room would come from the lamp by his bedside. He asked again for the tiny intruder but again no answer came so he tip toed to the bed. He reached down under the shade and twisted the knob.  


“Took you—“  


David screamed and his flailing arms sent the lamp to the floor in a crash as well as the hoodie into the air where it drifted down landing on the black poof-ball which stood ominously in the corner behind the door. A sleeve fell over his face before the boy swatted it away. He was wearing one of David’s counselor shirts which hung down to the boy’s knees. No jeans showed below, just dark skin.  


“Christ, don’t be such a bitch. It’s only me,” said Max not making the older man feel any better. On instinct David raised his hand and began wagging his finger. Max stopped him. “Don’t you fucking say it Camp Man.” Max hated it when anyone told him to watch his language. The boy threw the hoodie away and re-fluffed the mop of black curls before stalking over to David. The look of anger turned to hunger on his young face. David tried retreating away from him but the backs of his knees met the low bed and coupled with his imbalance sent him falling back onto the twin sized mattress. Max wasted no time crawling on top of him.  


“Max, please you can’t be in here, it’s no allowed,” he said.  


“And I’m pretty sure you’re not allowed to get fucked at camp by this thing, but you do anyway.” He held up the long green toy, its tip already dripping.  


“D—did you try to use it?”  


Max scoffed. “That’s none of your business pervert.” He leaned in grinding his hips into the man’s groin while he did so. “I am gonna use it on you though.”


	4. Climax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just guess I'm sure you'll nail it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my loving husband who originally gave me the idea for this story. I love you babe.

If David was completely, one-hundred percent, undeniably honest with himself, he wanted to be fucked more than anything right now. He only wished it wasn’t like this. The stress of putting up with Max and a failing camp was only subsided by the once or twice weekly event that was zoning out entirely and impaling himself onto the incredibly expensive, almost too long, balls of joy delivering, silicon cock that he had shamefully gotten from a seedy website some two months ago. 

He had never once in his life been a sexual person, but when this summer started it hit him like a fucking train. Slowly but surely as the first weeks went by and more and more campers showed up and the job got even harder he became more and more unable to focus on day to day activities. A terrible budget and an army of campers who hated camp more each year had him pulling out his hair. He had briefly considered seeing a doctor for the anxiety but figured that good old-fashioned hard work and nature would be enough. 

By week three he was desperate enough to try the internet for answers and time after time, article by article a reoccurring theme presented itself: masturbation. 

Now, David was no idiot. A naïve man-child maybe, but not stupid. He knew of masturbating he’d just never really felt the need. After a few more days and further encouragement from the internet that this was a full-proof and completely legitimate way to relieve stress he finally gave in. He locked the cabin door, closed the blinds, put a chair against the doorknob for good measure, and went into the bathroom. That was at roughly midnight. 

When the bell clock of his nightstand read two-oh-five, the door opened. He was a sweat dripping mess but once his head met the pillow of the too small bed he was out like a light, a dopey smile on his face. The fuck-train derailed shortly after into a full on fuck-train-wreck. It wasn’t long after that first meeting Jesus moment that David found he wanted more. When an exploratory finger made its way to a place instinct told him it should go he was a lost cause wanting more and more stimulation. 

So this is where we are now. David’s appetite for stress relief unintentionally having himself pinned to his own bed by one of the campers he was tasked with being a role model for, looking up both horrified, and thanks to a blood alcohol ratio that was approaching flammable, turned on. He had no intention of his first intimate experience being with one of his campers, but he was going to lose that fight. David was not in the state of mind to be making serious decisions and would undoubtedly give in to Max while still making a few objections because he is a piece of shit and can’t not give in to an overly sexual preteen who wants to wreck his ass with a giant, egg laying dildo that would look more at home on a horse than in the hands of his camper. He didn’t stand a chance.

Max waved the ‘positor close to David’s face letting it hang down and sway. A drop of left over lubricant fell from its flared point landing on the man’s bottom lip. He didn’t know why but without hesitation Max’s own tongue replaced the toy and lapped up the fallen liquid making a slow pass over David’s lips and sending the man’s skin crawling both from revulsion of the scenario and that he had obviously liked it if the growing lump against his ass was any indication. He asked the man if he liked that, and punctuated the question with another grinding of his hips. 

David whimpered in response, his cock doing most of the thinking and wanted nothing more than to feel the sweet penetration that he craved no matter the source. Sanity was not going to sit idly by and let the counselor throw his life away however.

David grabbed hold of Max around the his chest and tried pushed up with shaking arms to dislodge his attacker but the boy just clamped his knees tighter into his victim’s ribs and managed to dig his feet under the man’s ass locking them together. David was helpless as Max ground his ass into the thickening cock held fast by the thin material of David’s shorts, the sensation damped only slightly by the much too big shirt the boy was wearing which had bunched up between them. 

Max noticed this and hitched the garment up making David’s face pale when he realized Max was only wearing the shirt, his lower half completely uninhibited. The lubricant that remained on Max’s ass from his earlier attempt at taking the toy made the already visible dark spot of David’s leaking cock that much more prominent. 

They went that way for several more minutes. David would try his best to talk Max out of what he was doing and Max would only tighten his resolve getting more and more lewd continuing to tease the older man into submission. As much as David hated this and the logical part of his mind told him it needed to stop, he couldn’t bring himself to physically hurt the boy. It just wasn’t in his nature. That’s what he told himself anyway as he occasionally began thrusting up.

When Max felt the bucking hips he leaned back immediately and reached a hand into the leg of David’s pants and grabbed hold of his balls hard enough to make the man writhe in borderline pain. The threat was clear: Max was in charge and had no intentions of letting David take any lead. When he whined with need and understanding Max let go returning the toy to David’s lips.

“Suck a dick, Camp Man.” He used his free hand to pull the man’s chin down revealing to pink of his mouth. He teased David’s lips first circling them with the toy before pushing in. Max leaned down, his voice low in David’s ear. “I think you should make it nice and wet before I continue.” Then he pressed in making sure David reached every spot possible. He started to squirm when it met the back of his throat. Max just held down his arm and kept up the pressure until David was furiously tapping his arm to let up. Max did so after a few more moments pulling back and letting the man choke down desperate breathes. The silicon cock came away dripping.

Before David had regained himself the weight on his chest vanished and he was pulled up and back, down onto the floor sitting on his knees as he begged Max to stop one last time. He wasn’t surprised when the boy put a hand on the back of his neck and pressed his face to the floor. By the time his pants were around his ankles there was nothing he could do.

“Please…” David begged.

Max smirked. “Please what?”

He wanted so much to say no or to make the boy leave. But his cock was weighing down logic and the liquor was removing what little remained of his inhibitions. “Please... Fuck me.” He reached a hand back to give his dick any relief but Max kicked it away.

“Say my name idiot,” he commanded giving the man’s crotch another squeeze.

He did. He begged Max to use him. To make him feel like another toy. To be fucked. He didn’t care anymore who it came from.

The camper wasted no time getting started. After David’s begging it was hard not to give the sick fuck what he wanted. The base of the pine tree on the stolen shirt was pushed out by Max’s own show of excitement. He centered the toy at David’s waiting hole, the man’s breath hitched when the cool spit covered tip reached the entrance. Max looked over the other’s shoulder, even with half his face buried in the floor it was still easy to see the want in those eyes. He pressed forward.

“Ah—AHH, MAX!” David dug his nails into the wooden floor fighting back the urge to jump forward. Either Max didn’t know to go slow at first, or he didn’t care, but several inches made it in before he could clamp down and stop the advance. He had tears in his eyes but way his cock jumped made it clear it was what he’d been wanting none the less.

Yes, Max did know people usually went slowly, and yes, he did have every intention of burying the thing as deep as he could on the first try. He hadn’t waited in this cabin for several hours and dealt with the frustrations that he was too tight to take the toy not to make David suffer. Besides, the noises and moans and cries of pain were music to Max’s ears. 

David pleaded for him to ease up a little but that was just meet with another hard thrust making the toy sank another few inches. After another few teasing strokes of David’s cock, Max started to work the shaft back and forth reducing the counselor’s speech to grunts and moans. By the time two-thirds of the length was making its way into David the man was actively rocking back into the fucking to get as much as he could all the while Max was whispering the most obscene things David could imagine. In the right circumstances David would have come from just the perverted words.

Before long they had a rhythm going. Max was keeping an unrelenting pace occasionally twisting and angling the toy every which way experimenting with the way it made David curse or moan his name. He loved the way David’s eyes glossed over when he angled the ovipositor down. He stroked his own cock when he wasn’t keeping David from touching his. 

“Drawer,” David said.

“Hmm?” said Max continuing the thrusts.

“Drawer. Please, Max.” He made no movement from the ass up face down position Max had placed him in, just pointed a shaking finger to the nightstand. Max shoved hard and grabbed hold of the back of David’s shirt pulling him up so he was now sitting on the toy keeping it in place. Max opened the drawer. “The bag,” David moaned, grinding his ass into the ground to get more inside, his ass was only a few inches from the ground now. 

Max retrieved the mesh container and returned to his spot behind David. Inside were a dozen small objects, milky white, and heavy. David leaned forward again holding in the toy with one hand and presented his ass to Max. It only took a second for the boy to understand the purpose of the hole that ran the length of the ovipositor. David looked back at Max.

“Please make me come.”

At first, Max tried to insert one of the eggs dry but it wasn’t happening. As David’s moans grew more desperate the thin trail of drool from his lips gave Max an idea. Reaching forward he popped one of the eggs into David’s mouth, holding his cheeks and forcing the man to spit it out a moment later. They slid right in. One after the other Max repeated the motions making David provide the means of his fucking and soon the bag was empting. As more of the inch-and-a-half spheres disappeared inside David’s stomach was beginning to show the effects. 

The Ovipositor was already large and once it was fully in you could see the faint impression it left on the man’s front. Now several small bumps could be seen accompanying the first insertion. David moan to be filled and max was happy to grant that wish. He kept up the thrusts with each addition though he kept them shallow so as to ensure the eggs stayed inside. When the bag was empty they were both nearing a climax. 

David was breathing low now. He stayed as still as possible out of fear the slightest movement would send him over the edge. He would have come already had it not been for the iron grip Max had on his testicles warning the man not to even dare trying until Max was ready too. 

Next Max removed the toy painstakingly slow dragging the length over that spot that turned David into even more of a mess than he already was, the tight grip around the base of his cock denying any hope of release and several dry orgasms washed over him. Finally the shaft came free with a pop and once Max was sure that the counselor was not going to climax he eased the grip on the man and told him to roll over onto his back. David had the biggest begging eyes possible as he complied. Max sat on the man’s thighs bringing their dicks together in his fist and started another slow rhythm. David begged again to come but the moment wasn’t quite right. Max placed a hand on David’s stomach and applied pressure, the dense spheres inside shifted and rolled, the movement forcing a few into that spot again and David was finished. 

When Max felt the man’s balls draw up he knew David wasn’t lasting any longer. He quickened the pace and gave their combined cocks another few hard pumps before David came over his chest, Max coming over David’s dick and adding to the sensations as the friction was lessened but the pace increased using the come as lubricant. Max didn’t let up and continued working the man’s cock as it continued emptying the contents of his balls, he even bent down to catch the last few shots in his mouth. The taste wasn’t as bad he thought it would be.

David’s last orgasm was ended with Max sliding up his chest and joining their lips together. Max pushed his tongue in and forced David to taste his own come. They continued the seed filled kiss until the wave of pleasure finally subsided some minutes later. When Max broke away he looked David in the eyes and ground his hips into the man’s stomach.

“You ever tell anyone I kissed you and your fucking dead.” 

Six years later…

The twin bed had been replaced with a queen. The coffee table didn’t need to be moved in front of the fridge anymore but David still had to get the things from the top shelf, his boyfriend hadn’t grown that much. Together they ran the camp where they both lived. They even upgraded from a drawer to a wide trunk they kept under the bed. One thing didn’t change though, Max was still the top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. Your comments are what helped me through so be sure to let me know what you think. I look forward to bringing you more lovely smut in the future.


End file.
